crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Prentis-65
Question About Your Uploaded Images Hey, I'm C.Syde, an administrator on Bandipedia, and I came to thank you for the images you've uploaded. But I also came because I wanted to ask you which levels and which games you took the following images from. *Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit 3.png - I'm guessing this image came from The Huge Adventure or N-Tranced, though I'm not sure which level it came from, as I've never played either game. *Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs 3.png - Don't know which level this is but it's from The Wrath of Cortex, am I right? *Crash Cut In Half 2.png - That would be The Wrath of Cortex as evidenced by the designs. However I don't know which level this picture is of. *Crash Into Ashes 4.png - I'm guessing this image came from The Huge Adventure or N-Tranced, though I'm not sure which level it came from, as I've never played either game. *Crash Into Ashes 3.png - That would be The Wrath of Cortex as evidenced by the designs. However I don't know which level this picture is of. *Coco Bandicoot as an Angel.png - That would be The Wrath of Cortex as evidenced by the designs etc. However I don't know which level this picture is of. Don't feel like you're obliged to tell me which games and which levels these pictures came from but if you would tell me, that would be great! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:06, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Crash's Shoes Flying Out Of Pit 3: This is from Now It's Istanbul in the bonus round. You can tell from the crate count. No Arabian level has that crate count, but Now It's Istanbul has that number of crates in its bonus round. Crash's Shoes and Eyeballs 3: That's from The Gauntlet. The only other levels that look like that are Knight Time (which is in the dark and is a Coco level) and Wizards & Lizards (which doesn't have that exact hazard). Crash Cut In Half 2: Again, The Gauntlet, since W&L doesn't have that hazard in the distance. Crash Into Ashes 4: This is in Now It's Istanbul, the only Arabian level with 92 crates. Crash Into Ashes 3: Crash and Burn is the only level that looks like that. Coco Bandicoot as an Angel: Tsunami is the only level that looks like that. Ntropydude (talk) 21:46, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Wiki thanks You've been working hard on this wiki recently, and that has not gone unnoticed by myself and your other fellow users on this wiki. I would like to thank you for everything you have done so far, and look forward to seeing more from you here, not that you have to, but yeah, I've been watching your work over the past few days and I must say I'm impressed with it. So thanks! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Request I was wondering if you would upload some more pictures from the Vicarious Visions handheld games - Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced, and Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage. I don't have any Crash games myself, but it's harder for users to get good quality screenshots of the GBA games, since the graphics are much more limited in those games. And I noticed that you've had no trouble in uploading some good quality GBA pictures, so I was wondering if perhaps you would be able to upload some more! :D ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 20:58, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Uploading image of Crash Bandicoot's Twinsanity Pit Death If you're going to insist on uploading an image of Crash Bandicoot's Pit Death for Crash Twinsanity, can you please try and upload an image with a more closeup of Crash? The image you uploaded has been deleted because Crash was too small, and the rest of the image was black, so it was deleted for being a low resolution image. If you have any questions or concerns about this, please let me know. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:40, January 23, 2017 (UTC) :Also do you think you could tell me which game this image is of? I'm guessing it's Crash of the Titans, but it's hard to tell because it looks like it could be from Mind over Mutant as well, though I'm guessing it's from Titans because of the colour of Crash's fur. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:44, January 23, 2017 (UTC)